1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a sailing boat which exhibits a jib furling system comprising a sail furling part extending between the hull and mast of the boat, which sail furling part is rotatably driven by means of a manually actuated operating line which drives a drive part that is connected to the aforementioned sail furling part to achieve furling of the foresail around the aforementioned rotatable sail furling part, and so that unfurling of the sail from the aforementioned sail furling part is possible, in conjunction with which a planetary gear is arranged between the aforementioned drive part and the rotatable sail furling part, which planetary gear is provided with devices to permit gearing to be achieved between the aforementioned drive part and the rotatable sail furling part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jib furling gear on boats is already known from the middle of the 1970s. In view of the constant increase in the size of boats, there is an increasing need to be able to handle the large foresails and similar sails which they carry, and which it is wished to furl onto and unfurl manually from the associated sail furling part, in spite of the fact that increasingly great force is required for this purpose.
An attempt has been made to solve the aforementioned problem of the force required by increasing the width of the winding drum. This has resulted in a restriction in the space available on deck, however, which is not advantageous given the wish to retain the largest possible free space on deck at the bows in order, amongst other things, not to obstruct free passage to and from the boat.
The jib furling drive arrangement previously disclosed in DE 3001527 A1 comprises a planetary gear. A planetary gear accommodated internally in a drive part executed as a line pulley is supported mounted on a radially extending disc-shaped flange, which is securely attached to a sleeve capable of rotating externally about a stay. The previously disclosed arrangement is complicated, however, and does not permit simple assembly and dismantling of the constituent parts. A clamping arrangement for stays or wires is also difficult to accommodate internally within the arrangement.
The principal object of the present invention is, therefore, in the first instance, to make available an arrangement of the aforementioned kind with which it is possible to solve the aforementioned problems simply and effectively.